Mad Melodies: SteinxSpirit
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: A collection of musical drabbles for the most intriguing couple of the Soul Eater series. Drabbles vary from crack to sex and their rating from K to M. Please rate/review/enjoy/lick/etc. GiftlessPrincess
1. Info

Melodies of Madness: SteinxSpirit

Everyday I will (or will try to) update this story with a new short drabble about Stein and Spirit. These drabbles will be written based on the first song that comes up on shuffle on my ipod. I really hope people like these. They were really fun. And who knows, if one is really good or people like them enough, I might turn the drabbles into a story or at least make them longer. Please rate and review them, I'll feel more inspired to write them if people actually leave reviews.

Giftless /3 :3/


	2. Beautiful Freak

**Beautiful Freak~ Eels**

Spirit watched the carnage from the doorway, still unseen by the doctor who was too far into his work to notice. A small smile tickled the corners of his mouth as he watched an unconscious rabbit be strapped to the table. What was wrong with him? Spirit should be appalled at Stein's actions, he knew he should be. But yet, he watched with wonder as the man carved carefully into the mammal's flesh.

There was literally method to Stein's madness. Each slice, each cut was meticulous and planned. With gentle hand, most of his experiments lost their lives. Spirit almost envied them: to have Stein as an angel of death, to have him guide you to death's cold hands must have been an experience of the grandest magnitude.

Spirit longed to feel that freedom with Stein. No one else would. Stein was a freak. Spirit was a freak for hanging around him. Hell, Spirit was a freak for standing in a doorway in the middle of night and calling slaughter a pure form of love. To anyone with eyes, Stein had a problem, a horrid problem.

"It's not a problem," Spirit whispered "Its art. It's beautiful in a way."

Stein himself, like his work, was beautiful in away. The way moonlight bounced off of paled stitched skin, the mad way grey eyes glowed, focused on death, a slight smirking smile; all of it was beautiful.

Spirit was in a daze. He didn't hear himself gasp loudly but Stein sure did. In his surprise, he sliced a vein on the rabbit, splattering blood all over the two of them. Stein stared at Spirit, still unmoving and oblivious. This worried the doctor.

"Spirit, what the hell-? You ok?" He attempted to regain control of his sanity.

The only thing Spirit had to offer on his behalf was the only thing on his mind "Beautiful."


	3. One More Time With Feeling

**Note: It got taken of the info page for some reason (stupid FF) but Stein and Spirit do not belong to me. Please don't bludgeon me with cats!**

* * *

><p><strong>One More Time with Feeling ~ Regina Spektor <strong>

Spirit was confined to a bed that was not his, staring at a white stitched ceiling once again. The door opened and gentle shoes walked in. Spirit closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep; he knew those footsteps well and did not want to see the guilty glint in a certain doctor's eyes again. Ever since he'd been injured, that guilt had been a permanent feature on his face. Of course it wasn't Stein's fault he'd been injured! It was fate's own chance. But did he see it this way? Of course not!

Stein looked down at his dearest friend. Wrapped in gauze and paled beyond decent health, Spirit wasn't looking his best. His patient was playing possum, his chest heaving with a breathing rate faster than one asleep. And it was all his fault! Stein was convinced that if he had been a second faster, a pinch less crazy, he could have stop the witch. And his partner wouldn't be paying the price for his insanity. So sucked into the guilt, Stein hadn't slept in three days. Something had to give.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"A little sore but just fine" Spirit told the truth, lying would be pointless. He was more worried about the dark rings around Stein's eyes "How are you?"

Stein sighed, the guilt in his features welled over in his eyes.

"A little sore but just fine." He quoted, both boys knew the other was more screwed up than they said they were. But that argument would have to wait for another day.

Stein sat down on the bed.

"Move over." Stein complained laying down, earning a small smile from both Spirit as he complied as well as himself.

Both patients, unwell in several ways, took their rest…

* * *

><p>Whatcha think so far? Leave a review won't ya and tell me? More 'Stein' based ones coming! ~Giftless<p> 


	4. You are my Sunshine

**You Are My Sunshine~ Anne Murray**

Stein twirled his cigarette with boredom. The house was quiet…too quiet. Spirit had been gone for two days to have 'bonding time' with Maka and wouldn't return for another three.

"That poor girl." Stein snipped, knowing just how annoying Spirit could be. The empty house seemed to oppose him but it offered no sound or reply.

"At least he's not here! I don't think I could focus anymore if he stayed any longer. I'm damn happy he's gone!" He yelled the statement into the open air where it rang silently, almost mocking him.

Thunder boomed from outside. Rain began pelting the stitched home that was feeling more and more like a prison each day. Sighing, the scientist put his head on the cold window glass. It smelled like Spirit.

"Hurry back Sempai." Stein sighed, watching the rain.

* * *

><p>You gotta love a short fluffy one like this! See that little blue button down there? Click it and review. The more reviews I get, the sooner Spirit's gonna come home! xD Giftless<p> 


	5. Mad World

Mad World by Michael Andrews

I'm mad. But now I'm not alone in this madness. We're all mad. I see it in my Sempai's eyes. I don't know why it just occurred to me. We are all mad now. Routine has made everyone insane. Nothing has moved forward around here in such a long time: Maka still is one of the only students in my class who studies, Soul and BlackStar are usually causing chaos, Spirit's….still Spirit. And the conversations we've have seem to be stuck on replay, a record still spinning around and round. But now the track has run out and silence fills my mind. The world is so dreary; witches get closer everyday to taking over our world. And what do we do to protect ourselves? We continue dancing around, same as always, praying that something, anything might happen! My, we've all gone mad haven't we? This realization makes me less alone and a bit pouty: I thought I was the mad one around here.

"Lord Death sent those kids on a six star mission! We have to go after them." Spirit says, reentering the room, part of me feels bad: I didn't even notice he left.

I ask him what the point is anymore. God knows we're all damned and those kids are gonna die eventually.

Then Sempai does something I never would have thought he'd do. He smacked me right across the face.

"Stein, what's wrong with you? You're not yourself. Those kids need our help. Maybe the rest of the world is sinking but you won't go down with it. I won't let you. They may be crazy but come on! You're mad! Let's go show them what we can do! Let's show them all what the mad can do."

I pause for a moment. I think that's the most logical thing Spirit ever said. I start laughing, standing up.

"Let's go show them how mad we can be."


	6. Hospital

I'd like to apologize for my spelling: my spell check's gone crazy! But I am proofreading them as much as I can. If I make a mistake, hell I'm just human. This one is ANGSTY AS HELL! And some of these are or will be very OOC too. There's not much I can do about it. I don't write them: they write themselves and twist what ever way they want to.

Please feel free to press that little review button in the corner~ Giftless

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital~ The Used<strong>

Panic over took Stein as he lay Spirit down on his lab table. The gunshot wound on his stomach matched the color of his hair as blood poured out.

"Spirit, stay with me. Are you awake?" The doctor struggled to keep a calm tone.

The scythe looked up at his partner, whimpering. His eyes were wide with fear. He wasn't afraid of death, no he was excited about death. That's what had possessed him to pull the trigger in the first place. Spirit was sick of living a lie. He loved Stein and no amount of hinting or attempts of making him jealous were working. That gun was his escape from Stein and yet it had somehow pulled him back to Stein anyway.

"-hear me? SPIRIT!" Stein bellowed at his friend.

Spirit woke again from his hazy thoughts and plunged into the real world. It was spinning and shaking yet Stein was clear in his eyes.

"Spirit, thank God." Stein gave a relieved sigh "Spirit what happened?"

He couldn't tell Stein the truth. He just couldn't, that look in the scientist's eyes forced him to give a gentle lie.

"Accident I think" Spirit realized just how hard it was for him to speak "Don't remember."

Stein shook his head. The hesitation, the gun he was found with; it all pointed to a suicide attempt. How dare his partner do this to him? He couldn't loss his weapon so soon after meeting him.

"I'll fix you up Spirit, just…just hold on and hold still." It soon became apparent that this injury would be very difficult to heal.

Spirit just curled up on the icy table. He was hiding in his safe place: arm and arm with Stein, touching soft, scared skin. Hiding in his safe place, hiding with his eyes shut, in the mad doctor's capable hands.

"I love you." Spirit muttered finally, earning his keep: a light chuckle from his worried best friend.

* * *

><p>Do I really fail that much as a writer? I write these at 3am because I forget to during the day which makes them sucky, I'll admit that, but do they really suck so bad that I don't even get reviews telling me that? YOU THERE, READER: LEAVE A REVIEW! Or else I'll let Spirit slit his wrists! ~ Giftless<p> 


	7. Monster

**Thanks you to: **theheartstourniquet, TemperanceNova, and some really nice person who commented with their phone! And also thanks to anyone who faved or otherwise, my computer doesn't show me those peoples, sorry! But I really appreciate it! So I won't let Spirit slit his wrists today, but that doesn't mean that Stein can't! God I am just abusing the hell out of Spirit, I feel bad for it though but I personally feel like he's a masochist so he asked for it. He doesn't mind the abuse…too much. ~Giftless

* * *

><p><strong>Monster~ Lady Gaga<strong>

Spirit pushed himself against the wall, trying to cringe away from the mad scientist. Once, this man was his best friend. But in times like this, there was no trace of a friend beneath those dark excited eyes. Stein pushed himself against the redhead, pinning him to the wall.

"Oh Sempai, you know it's not gonna hurt." He purred wickedly.

"You know I-"

His words were muffled out by a strong kiss. The scientist tasted like blood and smoke. As quickly has it had come on, Stein pulled away, smirking. It was then that Spirit registered a slight pain in his side. He looked down to see an empty syringe sticking out of him. Almost as if on cue, he became dizzy and faint.

"You….you…" He muttered struggling to keep awake.

"Me what?"

"You monster!" the red head whispered as the drug-induced sleep took him.

Stein laughed louder than he had ever before: it was dissection time!

Half way through the 'operation' Spirit woke up to the doctor holding his heart. Strangely enough, that didn't bother Spirit: his heart belonged to Stein anyway.

'Maybe in the morning this will all be a dream' he thought, fading out again 'Just another nightmare. Just another monster…'

* * *

><p>Aww what a cliché! But I really like this one, it shows Stein's madness! Review if you can. ~Giftless<p> 


	8. Night Surgeon

**Night Surgeon~ Repo! The Genetic Opera**

I haven't posted in awhile I'm sorry I've been sick. So to make up for it, I have written a 5-page epic inspired by Night Surgeon a song from Repo! The Genetic Opera. You do NOT want to know how long it took me to write this! This installation is SpiritxStein gore/fluff and MedusaxStein DISGUSTING with a special guest who doesn't know how to deal with this! I'm not sure if this belongs here but damn it, I'm putting it here! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sooooo proud of this one. Please leave a review. I hope you like it~ Giftless

* * *

><p>Italics= Either flashbacks or madness.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Snake snake, Cobra cobra…Blood. Blood. Devil's Surgeon!'<em>

Stein's eyes flashed open. The murmurs of an unknown voice in his head woke him. The words were fuzzy and distant, like a far forgotten memory. Struggling to sit up, the doctor learned several very troubling facts.

He was lying stiffly on the floor of his laboratory covered in blood that was not his own. A low moan from one of his experiment tables confirmed this. Perhaps the most disturbing of these revelations was the simple fact that he remembered nothing of what had gone on here.

Stein sat up in the dark room. The two overhead lights on either experimentation table and the digital clock on the wall were the only sources of brightness in the room. The clock read four am. The last memory Stein had was himself grading papers about nine the previous evening. From nine to four….a seven hour time gap. What could have happened in seven hours?

'_Snake snake, Cobra cobra….Pink. Pink. Bloody Surgeon!' _

The voice sounded again, a little louder this time, prompting the doctor to rise to his feet. Feeling unstable and dizzy, Stein slowly limped to the table. The overhead light was burning brightly, so brightly he had to squint as he approached. It was…pink? Yes pink. A pink tuft of hair maybe? Pink hair…Crona!

Stein hobbled a little faster, hoping his eyes were betraying him. Sadly, when he reached the table, he was not mistaken. Crona lay covered in his own black blood. He was stitched back up though. He must have at least finished his job.

"I am so sorry."

Stein felt sick. He promised himself that he would never hurt a student and now…Crona, the face of innocence laid still and pale. A quick check and a sigh of relief later, Stein was satisfied that the boy was indeed alive and well. In his limp hand, he held a page of questions: that evening's homework.

"_Professor Stein, sir? Are you here? May I-I please come in?" pink hair came around the corner "I need some help on this one. I don't understand and I don't know how to deal with this!_

'So that's how Crona got here…but when did it go from help with homework to, well this.' Stein thought as the flashback ended.

"_Professor? Please no! NOOOOOOOO! Don't hurt me!"_

The wet, gurgling groan issued again but it had not come from Crona's silent lips. He hadn't done anything else had he?

'_Snake snake, Cobra cobra…Red. Red. Deadly Surgeon!'_

The voice speaking to him from deep within his mind was much louder this time. Red? Yes red! From the squinting state of his eyes, he could see lots of red on the other table. Crona's blood was black and Stein knew he wasn't hurt. The groan sounded again. Someone else had to be on that table.

Stein stumbled over, slowly, deathly slow. He already knew in his heart who was there. (You do too don't you?) He reached out and gently felt the soft red tangled hair: Spirit, in all of his glory, laid bound to the table. By the look of his hands, rubbed raw by the bonds, he had tried to escape.

Spirit's stomach was still split open, mid-surgery. Stein watched in horror as every shiver and cough caused more blood to flow from his body, down and off the table. His body made sickening noises as the organs squished together. Something shiny was sticking out of the red mess. With shaking fingers, Stein reached down and let his fingers grasp the silver object still deeply embedded in Spirit's skin. A scalpel: his scalpel.

'_Hey Stein, you still here? You're covered in blood, are you ok? W-what are you doing with that scalpel? Stein-Stein, come on now. Put that down. Stein? Oh god!'_

A wave of madness struck Stein, scalpel in his hand, which sent him slicing and carving into Spirit's skin. The more he cut, the lighter he felt. That light feeling, that freedom intoxicated him. With each new slice, Stein laughed louder.

'_Snake snake, Cobra cobra…Blood. Blood. Night Surgeon!' _

The voice screamed at him no longer just in his head. So distracted, Stein didn't hear the heeled footsteps on the floor. Nor did he see the yellow blazing eyes or hear the gentle chanting:

"Snake snake, Cobra cobra. Kill him, kill him. Snake snake, Cobra cobra."

Madness was filling up Stein's mind and heart. It was time to make a choice: take control or let it take control of him. He thought of Crona bleeding and Spirit's body below him. With much pain and force and a howling scream, Stein pulled the scalpel away from Spirit and threw it at his unannounced guest. His guest laughed. And Stein became aware of her presence.

"Nurse Medusa, welcome to my laboratory." Stein put real acid into his cheery welcome, letting it singe his tongue.

The witch smiled mirthlessly, stepping forward into the lighted area. She was clad in her nurse's uniform from long before her identify became known.

"You look unwell Stein, feeling alright?" She smiled advancing to the nearest table.

Stein didn't answer her, letting her concerned question hang in the air. He watched her carefully as she snaked around the table, next to Spirit. Her creamy white hand reached to touch him. Stein snatched her hand quickly in his own.

"You will not touch him."

"Awwww" Medusa giggled at him "You love him. How cute!"

Stein went to strike her with his free hand but she was far too quick. Sweeping his hand already in hers and taking the other one, she drew him close to her.

"Hush. Let me help. I am a nurse after all. Every doctor should have a nurse, Stein." She consoled

Taking a free hand, she rubbed Spirit's side. Stein made a strangled whimper, watching her intently.

"Trust me Stein. Let me help." She smiled "Snake snake, Cobra cobra. Snake snake, Cobra cobra."

The wounds stitched themselves up at the wave of her hand. Stein watched, suspicious yet relieved.

"You need to calm down Doctor and learn to trust those around you."

In a daze, he allowed her to spin about him. She danced with him laughing madly. Stein was getting dizzy as the room seemed to be spinning faster than himself. He could smell her sickly sweet scent. After awhile he became aware that they had stopped dancing but the room still seemed ignorant to this so it continued to swirl.

He could hear her gently tsks beneath her breath.

"Franken, I love you. Come with me. Please." She begged.

"Never."

"You think that Deathscythe gives a shit about you?" She shot back

Stein didn't answer that one. That smirk on her face was getting annoying though. He had to stop it at all costs.

"I will never go with you. My place is here with my Spirit. Know you place Medusa."

That made the smirk dissolve instantly. Her eyebrows lowered dangerously. With a howl, she had a scalpel to Stein's chest. Stein didn't move nor utter a single sound.

"Then I will carve my place in you!" She cackled grasping the instrument tighter in her hands.

The point went in deep. Too deep. Stein felt the blood start to pour out of him. She was carving something into him. He traced it lines as she carved them. On his chest, the letter 'M' was clearly embedded. She had marked him.

He fell from her warm arms to the icy floor with a thud. Stein clutched his bleeding chest in pain. Medusa knelt before him almost gently.

"Hush. Let me help. I am a nurse after all. Every doctor should have a nurse, Stein." She consoled again, letting her lips carefully grace his.

Stein felt his eyes closing, he had lost too much blood to care, thought he could have sworn he saw a little black snake-like arrow come out of her mouth. Her lips and mouth tasted better than he thought. More like Spirit's….

* * *

><p>Stein's head swam as a wave of oxygen hit him. The air seemed tainted though. There was that sweet rusted scent that Stein knew well: blood. Something or someone had been bleeding. His eyes risked a peak from the darkness. Red haired Spirit was starting down at him with concern burning in his eyes.<p>

"Franken, baby, you ok?" Spirit was attentive at once.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok? How bad are you hurt? I-"Stein tried to sit up but he felt great pain.

Spirit pushed him back down.

"No way. You just lay back down there!" Spirit scolded in one of those moments that proved he was older than Stein "Just relax, you're hurt really bad."

"You shouldn't be up either! Do you know how bad I cut-"

"What are you talking about? Stein did you hit your head or something too?" Worry over took the scythe.

Stein had no clue what the other was talking about.

"So you don't remember?" Spirit sighed "I came in here this morning and found you unconscious and bloody. You were stabbed in the chest. Looks like you stitched yourself up. How are you feeling now anyway?"

Stein pulled aside his shirt and looked down. His fingers traced the scar and stitch covered M. Spirit was watching his lover intently unaware that he was doing the same to the watcher. The doctor grew alarmed when he saw Spirit holding his side.

"I'm fine. You ok?" Stein asked finally.

"Yeah I'm fine" Spirit started "I took a nap earlier waiting for you to get up and when I woke up my stomach hurt that's all."

"I'm so sorry." Stein whispered painfully.

"It's not your fault. You're weird…I'm gonna go make some food. Maybe it'll make me feel better. Want some?" Spirit smirked.

Stein reached to the table nearest him and pulled his cigarettes toward him. He looked but could not find his scalpel.

"I remember." He muttered darkly to no one, hoping Spirit didn't hear.

Lighting up, he gave a smirk a quiet sigh and a passive smirk.

"Only if you don't burn it this time, Sempai."

"HEY I DON'T BURN THE GRUB OFTEN! JUST THAT ONE TIME WHEN MAKA-"

Stein was glad for the normalcy. It was helping him push that dreadful dream away. He might have been more concerned if he had know that floating above the laboratory in front of a bloody moon sat a witch in a nurse's uniform. She had a blood scalpel in her hand and a grin far more frightening than that of the moon behind her:

"Snake snake, Cobra cobra…Blood. Blood. Love's Surgeon: I will have you yet Stein!"

* * *

><p><em>Snake snake, Cobra cobra…The End. The End. Leave a Review or I might get after you!- Medusa<em>


	9. Papa Don't Preach

Papa Don't Preach~ Glee Cast

"MAKA HOW COULD YOU?" Spirit howled, unable to deny his rage.

"Papa, I-"Maka grabbed Soul's hand, holding it tightly. The words came out stronger then before "Papa I love him."

Maka had just come to Spirit, saying something about running off with Soul and-and…LOVE! His little girl was in love with that…that….that IDIOT! Spirit shook as waves of anger washed over him. Not his little Maka…he was not going to be hurt again!

"But Maka! My little Maka! You can't! He's terrible for you! YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER MY LITTLE ANGEL CAKE!" Spirit blubbered.

"Do better than me? Well that's a sick way of thinking about it!" Soul spat "Considering how much you love to fuck Dr. Stein! If you wanna talk about doing better, just look in the mirror and give that same damn speech!"

"Soul, please-" Maka started pulling him by the sleeve but Soul wouldn't budge. He kept his violent eyes on Spirit who was frozen in place.

"What did you say?" Spirit's voice came as a quiet quiver.

"You heard me! We all know about you and Stein! Just accept that I love Maka and we're going to be together! If it's ok for two old, nasty, freaks like you to be together then why not us? Think about that next time-"

"MAKA –CHOP!"

Soul was cut off by Maka's hand. She grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him away.

"Maka…." The rage was gone in Spirit's voice, replaced with choking sorrow "Maka don't leave me….please…"

Tears started in Maka's pale eyes, unable to answer his question, she just kept walking.

"Goodbye Papa." She sniffled, slamming the door behind her.

Spirit sunk to his woozy knees. His heart was in agony. Everything he had ever loved had left him….and now Spirit was alone. Well….almost alone.

The squealing of wheels echoed through the room. A wheeled office chair came to a stop just in front of Spirit. The red, trembling, mop of hair perked up a little. Stein smiled down at him. With gently lips, he kissed his scythe's nose.

"I love you."

"Really?" Spirit's eyes glowed hopefully.

"Yeah really…..now make me some food."

Spirit stood up, sighing. Typical. He'd work things out with Maka, he just had to. But until then, he was going to keep his Stein and feel damn good.

…..assuming Stein didn't always make him cook.


End file.
